Abatur
"Poprawa zawsze możliwa. Stresory ujawniają wady. Wady ujawniają potencjał. Ciągła poprawa. Dobrze." Abatur – Mistrz Ewolucji Roju Kerrigan – pracuje niestrudzenie, aby ulepszyć zergów w drodze genetycznych modyfikacji. Nienawiść, jaką żywi wobec chaosu i niedoskonałości, niemal dorównuje pogardzie, w jakiej ma zaimki. Abatur to stary i wyjątkowy organizm, znany jako mistrz ewolucji, który nieustannie dąży do perfekcji i ciągłego ulepszania zergów. Wydarzenia przed StarCraft Pierwsze zergi i wpływ Amona Abatur należy do rasy zergów, które pojawiły się jako jedne z pierwszych ras we wszechświecie. Pierwsze zergi ówcześnie zamieszkiwały planetę Zerus, gdzie toczyły niekończącą się walkę o przetrwanie, by móc gromadzić esencję zabitych ofiar, przejmować ich cechy i ewoluować, by stawać się coraz to bardziej niebezpiecznymi istotami. Ta niesamowita zdolność sprawiła, że na planetę przybyli xel'naga - półboska rasa obcych. Jednym z xel'naga na Zerusie był Amon - złowroga istota, która za wszelką cenę chciała zniszczyć wszechświat i odtworzyć go na nowo według własnych upodobań. Zergi miały być narzędziem, dzięki któremu mógłby ten cel osiągnąć. By tego dokonać, Amon dał zergom czystą esencję, dzięki której mogli stać się jeszcze potężniejszymi istotami i ewoluować w coraz groźniejsze stadia. Przez długi czas obserwował jak zergi korzystają z jego daru i zauważył, że wkrótce zdominowały prawie cały Zerus. Jednakże niektóre zergi uniknęły asymilacji i ukryły się przed złowrogą mocą mrocznego xel'naga stając się pierwotnymi zergami, które nieskażone esencją zachowały swe autentyczne zdolności. Podczas gdy ewolucja zergów została znacznie przyspieszona, zergi wciąż nie zatraciły swych pierwotnych zdolności i w dalszym ciągu kierowały się instynktem. To wydarzenie doprowadziło do stworzenia przez Amona Nadświadomości - obrzydliwej żyjącej masy, która była zdolna do zniewolenia Roju Zergów wspólną siłą woli znaną jako zbiorowa świadomość. Stworzyła ona do pomocy cerebratów, którzy mieli kontrolować pojedyncze szczepy zergów i podporządkowywać je jej woli. Pozostali xel'naga w końcu odkryli mroczne zamiary Amona i przybyli na Zerus by pokrzyżować mu szyki. Wszyscy xel'naga byli zobowiązani do utrzymywania ciągłego cyklu życia w całym wszechświecie. Stanęli przeciw Amonowi walcząc z nim oraz jego przybocznymi, lecz mroczny bóg miał tajną broń - zergi. Rój bezlitośnie zaatakował xel'naga nieskończoną ilością pomiotów. Choć boskim istotom udało się zniszczyć fizyczną powłokę upadłego boga, wiele zergów zdołało zakosztować esencji xel'naga, dając Nadświadomości klucz do wzmocnienia zergów. Nadświadomość odkryła egzystencję i lokalizację innych kosmicznych istot - protosów - rasę, która posiadała wielką moc psioniczną. Kiedy Nadświadomość zasymilowała tą egzystencję, zergi były zdolne do ulepszenia swoich zdolności tworząc potężną formę życia, dzięki której Amon mógłby doprowadzić wszechświat do zagłady, gdyby był zdolny o ewentualnego powrotu. Nadświadomość także zasymilowała wizję przyszłości, w której ujrzała zagładę wszechświata i wszelkiego życia za sprawą jej stwórcy - Amona, bowiem choć jego fizyczna postać została zniszczona, jego mroczny wpływ nadal był obecny. Aby temu zapobiec długo rozważała nad tym, żeby do tego nie dopuścić i uwolnić się od ponurego przeznaczenia. Wtedy to właśnie podjęła decyzję stworzenia Królowej Ostrzy... jednak nie mogła tego dokonać sama. Stworzenie Abatura oraz Królowej Ostrzy Abatur został stworzony przez Nadświadomość poprzez połączenie różnych gatunków zergów, co uczyniłoby organizm, który posiadałby cechy każdego z gatunków Roju. Abatur został "jednym szczepem" - jedynym w swoim rodzaju zergiem. Celem Abatura była ewolucja Roju w idealną formę życia jaką Nadświadomość zapragnęła stworzyć. Abatur był niezwykle inteligenty i niestrudzenie pracował nad tym, by dążyć do perfekcji, a to z kolei stanowiło jego sens istnienia. By zrozumieć sekwencje jakiejkolwiek istoty, Abatur pożerał ciało i wchłaniał jej część by pojąć strukturę genetyczną. Był tak bardzo pochłonięty swoją pracą, że wszelkie istoty były dla niego po prostu kolejnymi genetycznymi materiałami do eksperymentowania. Jeżeli Abatur popełnił błąd, doznawał bólu, na który nie zważał, bowiem jego cel był i jest jasny i nic nie jest w stanie przerwać jego pracy. Mistrz ewolucji ciągle szuka czegoś, co mogłoby pozwolić zergom osiągnąć doskonałość, choć wie że jest to niemożliwe. Pojęcie doskonałości nieustannie się zmienia, podobnie jak wszechświat, ale nic nie zdoła powstrzymać Abatura od próby osiągnięcia tego celu. Nadświadomość zaczęła prowadzić wojnę z protosami oraz terranami (ludzkimi banitami, którzy nie dawno przybyli do galaktyki), aby znaleźć godnego osobnika, który mógłby zostać Królową Ostrzy. Podczas konfliktu, Abatur stworzył prawdopodobnie swoje największe dzieło. Po pojmaniu terranki Sary Kerrigan, Abatur owinął jej ciało w poczwarkę i zaczął łączyć DNA zergów i terran by stworzyć potężną istotę. Z początku pierwsze próby połączenia tkanek tych dwóch gatunków kończyły się powstawaniem zainfekowanych terran, którzy byli zdolni do korzystania z terrańskiej broni, lecz nie byli w pełni rozumni, dlatego też wykorzystywano ich jako mięso armatnie w szeregach zergów. Kerrigan jednakże miała silne tkanki, co było związane z tym, że była duchem (snajperem w terrańskiej armii) z wyjątkowo dużymi zdolnościami psionicznymi. DNA protosów i zergów wykluczały się nawzajem, więc wprowadzenie mocy psionicznej do Roju było pierwszym wielkim sukcesem Abatura. Transformacja Kerrigan była długa i niezwykle bolesna. By osiągnąć swój cel, Abatur połamał wszystkie kości Kerrigan i rozerwał jej ciało na kawałki. Kerrigan podczas tego procesu była w pełni wszystkiego świadoma. Gdy transformacja się zakończyła, wyłoniła się z poczwarki jako Królowa Ostrzy. Stanowiła ona najgroźniejszą broń przeciwko Amonowi. Nadświadomość wierzyła, że Kerrigan pewnego dnia wyzwoli Rój od mrocznego wpływu upadłego boga. StarCraft, Brood War i Wings of Liberty Śmierć Nadświadomości i służba u Kerrigan Zergi stały się tak potężne wraz z Królową Ostrzy, że część terran i protosów sprzymierzyła się, by powstrzymać ich inwazję. Konsekwencją tego sojuszu stało się bohaterskie poświęcenie protosa Tassadara, który oddał własne życie, by zniszczyć Nadświadomość. Podczas gdy jej wpływ został rozbity, Rój popadł w chaos, a Abatur stracił swój cel. Bez kontroli Nadświadomości, mistrz ewolucji zdziczał i stał się, jak sam o sobie mówił, "bestią" lub "czymś mniej". Bezcelowo drążył tunele pod Char żywiąc się wszystkim co stanęło mu na drodze. Nie próbował ulepszać żadnego z napotkanych zergów, a zaczął dywersyfikować Rój. Zergi pogrążone w zamęcie przez długi czas nie miały żadnego przywódcy, jednakże Królowa Ostrzy zjednoczyła Rój po zniszczeniu zbuntowanych szczepów zergów pod wodzą najstarszego stworzonego przez Nadświadomość cerebrata Daggotha znanego też jako Druga Nadświadomość. Odnalazła także Abatura i przywróciła mu jego cel, powierzając mu ewoluowanie i ulepszanie jej Roju. Pod przywództwem Królowej Ostrzy, mistrz ewolucji był odpowiedzialny za tworzenie nowych królowych. Pozbawił je zdolności do latania, ale dał im zdolność opieki nad gniazdami zergów. Nowe królowe były zdolne do leczenia jednostek, rozsiewania tumorów biomasy, dzięki którym zergi mogły stawiać nowe konstrukty oraz ulepszania wylęgarni umożliwiającej tworzenie większej ilości larw. Abatur otrzymywał więcej terran do eksperymentowania, ale okazało się, że ten gatunek jest biologicznie nieimponujący. Abatur uważał, że ich DNA jest prymitywne, nie adaptuje się i z tego powodu ten gatunek jest skazany na zagładę. Jednakże z rozkazu swej królowej miał stworzyć coś z niczego. Podczas śmiałego ataku na Char, Jim Raynor pokonał Królową Ostrzy używając tajemniczego Artefaktu xel'naga by oczyścić ją z zergowego plugastwa, choć nie do końca udało się tego dokonać, bowiem wciąż posiadała DNA zerga w swym ciele. Abatur nie był obecny na Char, kiedy Królowa Ostrzy została powstrzymana. Przemierzał on w tym czasie ciało zergowego Lewiatana. Kiedy Królowa Ostrzy zniknęła, brutalne królowe - matki szczepu - rywalizowały o kontrolę nad Rojem wobec czego doprowadziło to do rozbicia Roju i powstaniu szczepów. Tylko jedna z nich próbowała przejąć kontrolę nad Abaturem, ale matka szczepu Zagara była zbyt słaba by podporządkować swej woli potężnego mistrza ewolucji. Wściekła Kerrigan przez domniemaną śmierć Jima Raynora z rąk Arcturusa Mengska, który także pozostawił Sarę na śmierć przeciwko Rojowi Nadświadomości w Nowym Gettysburgu, szukała sposobu, aby ponownie przejąć kontrolę nad zergami. Kerrigan dążyła do zbudowania ogromnej armii i w akcie zemsty do zabicia Mengska. Aby tego dokonać wpierw przejęła Lewiatana, na którym zerg Isza zleciła Kerrigan udanie się do jamy ewolucyjnej. Tam Abatur daje jej misje, które mają na nowo zjednoczyć Rój. Heart of the Swarm Kaldir Pierwszym celem był lodowy księżyc Kaldir. Kerrigan wylądowała na powierzchnię księżyca, gdzie znalazła zergi matki szczepu Nafash, które były niszczone przez zimno na księżycu. Także zergi Kerrigan nie były dostatecznie odporne na zimno Kaldira. Poleciła Abaturowi przystosowanie zergów do surowego klimatu. Na rozkaz królowej mistrz ewolucji zaczął poszukiwać miejscowej fauny, która jest zdolna do życia w takim klimacie. W dodatku ekspedycja badawcza protosów, która tam stacjonowała, wyczuła obecność Królowej Ostrzy na Kaldirze i zagroziła jej przybyciem Złotej Armady - wielkiej armii protosów - aby powstrzymała ją raz na zawsze. Kiedy Kerrigan znalazła i zabiła kilka bestii, które żyły na Kaldirze, Abatur posiadł esencję tych stworzeń i wzmocnił zergi, by miały dość czasu aby zaatakować stację badawczą protosów. Z ruin stacji, Abatur pojmał protoskiego jeńca, mimo iż Królowa Ostrzy o niczym nie wiedziała. Chciał on znów spróbować połączyć sekwencje zergów i protosów. Z czasem na Kaldirze część ocalałych protosów przygotowywało wahadłowce do powrotu na Shakuras poprzez tunel przesyłowy. Aby do tego nie dopuścić, Kerrigan ponownie przedostała się na Kalidr i rozkazała Abaturowi przywrócić esencję hydralisków do Roju. Kiedy tunel przesyłowy został zniszczony, Kerrigan dowiaduje się, że jeden z wahadłowców zdołał uciec. By zapobiec statkowi powrót na Shakuras, Kerrigan knuje podstęp wszczepiając w ciało protoski więzionej na Lewiatanie zergową larwę stworzoną przez samą Królową Ostrzy sprawiając, że zainfekowany jeniec zostaje teleportowany na statek przez templariuszy. Na wahadłowcu larwa rozrywa ciało protoski i wydostaje się na wolność. Kerrigan zleca jej zainfekowanie statku, zabicie wszystkich obecnych na nim protosów oraz pochłanianie ich ciał by zyskać na sile. W końcu statek zostaje zniszczony a wszyscy protosi zabici. Abatur gratuluje Kerrigan jej chytrego planu i jest zdziwiony tym, że Królowa Ostrzy także potrafi splatać sekwencje tworząc larwę. Char Z tym, co pozostało ze szczepu Nafash, Kerrigan udała się na planetę Char, gdzie matka szczepu Zagara starała się pozbyć terran z planety... jednakże bezskutecznie. Kiedy Kerrigan przybyła na Char, Zagara, jako jedna z silniejszych matek szczepu stanęło przeciw niej, lecz w końcu uległa sile zergów Kerrigan i ponownie wstąpiła w szeregi Roju. Na Lewiatanie Królowa Ostrzy zapytała Zagarę czy wie w jaki sposób została przez nią pokonana. Kiedy otrzymuje złą odpowiedź, karze jej udać się do Abatura. Mistrz ewolucji poprzez bolesne modyfikacje zwiększa inteligencję Zagary i jej zdolność adaptowania się oraz siłę. Z pomocą matki szczepu, Kerrigan pokonuje terran na Char i zmusza ich do odwrotu. Po inwazji, Kerrigan zwraca się do Abatura dowiadując się o eksperymentach na ludziach, jakie mistrz ewolucji czynił pod rozkazem Królowej Ostrzy. Od tamtej pory zabrania Abaturowi jakichkolwiek eksperymentów na terranach. Sam Abatur wcale nie protestuje, jest wręcz ukontentowany. Zerus i przemiana Kerrigan Gdy na Lewiatan przybywa mroczny templariusz Zeratul, pokazuje on Kerrigan drogę na Zerus - kolebkę zergów. Tam byłaby zdolna do przepoczwarzenia się i powstania na nowo jako Królowa Ostrzy, odzyskując swoją dawną postać i dokonując ostatecznej zemsty na Mengsku. Pierwotne zergi, które oparły się mocy Amona, wciąż żyły na Zerusie kontynuując pradawny cykl przetrwania. Abatur był niezwykle zainteresowany dynamicznością i zróżnicowaniem pierwotnych zergów jednak uważał, że są zbyt chaotyczni i nieudani. Twierdził, że ich ewolucja to przypadkowa reakcja na ich środowisko. Jednakże odnalazł w cechach pierwotnych przydatną esencję, która mogłaby ulepszyć Rój. Podczas ataku na pierwotnych, Abatur drastycznie zmienił Rój Kerrigan wzmacniając zergi o cechy mieszkańców Zerusa i asymilując nowe esencje, jak na przykład mutaliski. Natychmiast zauważa też, że pierwotni na polu walki wykradają cechy zergów z Roju i je replikują by wiedzieć, jak mogą walczyć z przeciwnikiem. W takim wypadku, genetyk każe Kerrigan jak najszybciej powybijać wszystkich pierwotnych jacy żyją na Zerusie, zanim moc Roju będzie im w pełni znana. Jednakże Królowa Ostrzy szybko go uspokaja tłumacząc, że wkrótce i pierwotne zergi zostaną przyłączone do Roju. Po przebudzeniu Przedwiecznego zerga Zurvana, w celu zasięgnięcia rady, Kerrigan oznajmia mu, że chce posiąść moc pierwotnych zergów lecz by osiągnąć ten cel, musi znów stać się Królową Ostrzy. Dowiaduje się, że może to zrobić w miejscu, gdzie zrodziły się zergi - do pierwszej na Zerusie niecki rozrodczej. Tam Kerrigan miała się owinąć w poczwarkę i zacząć ewoluować, by stać się ponownie Królową Ostrzy. Podczas, gdy Kerrigan miała się przemieniać, Zagara przejęła na krótko władzę nad Rojem, a Abatur starał się chronić Królową Ostrzy podczas jej ewoluowania. Po zabiciu chmar pierwotnych zergów, które chciały zaatakować Kerrigan w trakcie drogi do niecki, Abatur zdołał posiąść ich esencję, by stworzyć nosicieli roju, którzy powijali szarańczę pomagającą w dotarciu na miejsce. Tą samą szarańczę Abatur wykorzystuje w Heroes of the Storm, która pełni rolę cechy bohaterskiej. Gatunek okazał się niezwykle pomocny, a Kerrigan udało się bezpiecznie dotrzeć na miejsce jej przemiany. Kiedy Kerrigan była w poczwarce, Rój znalazł się w sercu bitwy pomiędzy stadami pierwotnych dowodzonych przez Brakka i Yagdrę. Rój zdołał zabić Brakka, przyłączając jego stado do siebie, oraz znaczną część stada Yagdry co poważnie go osłabiło. Zagara starała się utrzymywać z dala pierwotne zergi, które pragnęły przeszkodzić przemianę Królowej Ostrzy, a jeśli matka szczepu nie zdołałaby tego zrobić, Abatur miał wyzwolić chmarę latającej szarańczy, która broniłaby niecki rozrodczej przed atakiem pierwotnych. Gdy przywódca stada, Yagdra, rozpoczął ostateczny atak na Kerrigan, było już za późno, bowiem ponownie powróciła jako Królowa Ostrzy, potężniejsza niż kiedykolwiek. Wyzowliła potężną psioniczną eksplozję, która zniszczyła wszystkich pierwotnych wokół niecki, którzy pragnęli jej śmierci. Abatur chciał podjąć próbę eksperymentowania nad obecną postacią Kerrigan, lecz został przez nią poskromiony. Królowa Ostrzy wytłumaczyła mu, że Abatur nie zdoła ulepszyć jej nowej esencji na co mistrz ewolucji musiał przystać. Po pewnym czasie Kerrigan, jak prawdziwy pierwotny zerg, zabiła wszystkich przywódców stad, którzy stanęli przeciw niej pochłaniając ich esencję... nawet samego Przedwiecznego Zurvana. Kiedy wreszcie wszystkie pierwotne zergi z Zerusa znalazły się pod kontrolą Kerrigan, Abatur uświadomił im, że już nigdy nie powrócą na tę planetę, tłumacząc że w drodzę ewolucji trzeba posuwać się naprzód a nie wstecz. Gdy Kerrigan dowiedziała się, że Jim Raynor żyje więziony przez Mengska, zdecydowała się go uratować i w końcu dokonać zemsty na imperatorze. Skygeirr Jakiś czas później Kerrigan skontaktowała się z tajemniczą istotą, która poprosiła ją o przybycie w miejsce, gdzie znajduje się placówka Mengska - Skygeirr. Na platformie naukowiec znany jako Narud prowadził eksperymenty nad protosami i zergami tworząc z nich hybrydy - wyjątkowo niebezpieczne i silne stworzenia. Propozycja tajemniczej istoty była na korzyść Kerrigan, bowiem pozbawiając Mengska jednego z jego największych laboratoriów, mogła go znacznie osłabić. Istotą, która kontaktowała się z Kerrigan był nie kto inny jak Aleksiej Stiukow - jeden z eksperymentów Skygeirr i zainfekowany terranin, który został stworzony przez Naruda. Abatur był zaskoczony zainfekowanym zergiem, którego mistrz ewolucji nie byłby w stanie stworzyć i przyznaje twórcy Aleksieja Stiukowa znacznie większą potęgę nad ewolucją. Sekwencje Stiukowa niemalże wcale nie różniły się od sekwencji Królowej Ostrzy. Zaleca Kerrigan przyłączenie twórcy przemienionego terranina do Roju na co Kerrigan się nie zgadza. Kerrigan i Stiukow wspólnie zaatakowali Skygierr niszcząc umocnienia obronne i zabijając hybrydę wewnątrz głównego ośrodka badawczego. Przemierzając wnętrze stacji badawczej, Rój napotyka ciało ultraliska - szczytowego osiągnięcia ewolucji zergów. Pomimo tego, że stworzenie było martwe, Abatur był zdolny do przywrócenia mu życia i zasymilowania jego esencji do Roju. Ultralisk okazał się niezbędny w walce z Narudem - zmiennokształtnym sługą Amona o równie wielkich zdolnościach psionicznych co Kerrigan - oraz z tal'darimami - fanatycznymi protosami, którzy wyznawali upadłego boga. Atak na Korhal Z czasem Narud został zabity, a Skygeirr zniszczone. Wieści o tych niesamowitych czynach Kerrigan szybko dotarły do wielu matek szczepu, które zdecydowały się powrócić do Roju i służyć wielce potężnej Królowej Ostrzy. Mając pod swoją kontrolą tak przytłaczająco wielką liczbę zergów, Kerrigan w końcu zdecydowała się zaatakować główną bazę Dominium Mengska - Korhal. Jednakże chciała się najpierw upewnić, czy Jim Raynor jest bezpieczny. Abatur nie był w stanie odszyfrować terrańskiego systemu komputerowego, który mógłby ujawnić lokalizację, gdzie znajduje się Jim. Wiele czynników nie pozwalało zergom na korzystanie z danych terran. Myślenie zergów jest znacznie bardziej złożone od myślenia terran, przez co rozszyfrowanie maszyn było niekompatybilne. Korzystając z pomocy Matta Hornera (kapitana Hyperiona Raynora) i Valeriana Mengska (syna Arcturusa Mengska, który sprzeciwił się ojcu), Kerrigan w końcu znajduje Jima, który niegdyś wyzwolił ją spod wpływu Amona kiedy jeszcze była dawną Królową Ostrzy. Po jego uratowaniu, bezzwłocznie udała się do siedziby Arcturusa Mengska by wreszcie dokonać swej zemsty. Podczas całej kampanii Kerrigan, Abatur przez przeszukiwał różne planety na całej galaktyce, poszukując różnych gatunków lub obiektów, które mogłyby wzmocnić jednostki Roju. Kilka ulepszeń można było wytworzyć w jego jamie ewolucyjnej, pozwalając Kerrigan dostosowywać je do poszczególnych misji poprzez zwiększanie szybkości ruchu, zasięgu ataku lub przyspieszeniu regeneracji. Wszystko zależało od danego gatunku zerga. Gdy przeszukiwanie planet szło zgodnie z planem, Abatur mógł zastosowywać bardziej drastyczne i nieodwracalne zmiany wśród jednostek Roju. Często dawał dla Kerrigan dwie opcje, ale tylko jedna mogła być przydzielona do jej armii, gdyż obie odmiany konkurowały by ze sobą w sekwencji. Zerglingi mogły przeskakiwać przeszkody i atakować przeciwników z wyskoku, lub mogły być szybciej przekształcane. Tępiciele mogły rozszczepiać się na mniejsze osobniki lub przeskakiwać klify i doskakiwać do wrogów. Karakany mogły spowalniać ataki celów, lub mogły być tworzone z ciał poległych przeciwników. Hydraliski mogły przekształcić się w czyhacze lub przebijacze. Obie jednostki zagrzebywały się w ziemi by atakować. Czyhacze atakowały kolcami wiele celów lekko opancerzonych, a przebijacze atakowały jeden ciężkouzbrojony cel. Latające mutaliski mogły się przemienić w rządców szczepu albo w żmijów. Ciężkie oblężnicze latające jednostki, bądź jednostki stworzone do bardziej złożonych taktyk. I w końcu nosciele roju mogli produkować latające larwy, albo szybko przekopywać się do nowych lokacji. Przed atakiem na Korhal, Kerrigan przybyła do Abatura. Zergi miały wylądować na peryferiach miasta, by Valerian i Matt mieli czas na ewakuację niewinnych cywili. Potrzebowała Abatura aby opracować broń do zniszczenia obrony orbitalnej Korhalu, dzięki czemu zergi mogłyby się przedostać na powierzchnię planety. Modyfikując sekwencje wirofaga (zergowej struktury służącej do infekowania terran), Abatur stworzył wyrzutnię żółci. Konstrukt ten wytwarzając żółć zrzucał ją niczym pocisk niszcząc w ten sposób powietrzne jednostki Mengska i pozwalając większej ilości zergów na lądowanie na planecie. Podczas oblężenia Korhalu, Abatur odkrył sekwencje, które mogłyby ostatecznie wzmocnić ultraliski Kerrigan. Mógł on odwrócić eksperymentowanie Mengska nad zergami przeciwko niemu, dając ultraliskom zdolność zatruwania grupy przeciwników wokół siebie, bądź zdolność pośmiertnego stworzenia kokonu, z którego po kilku sekundach ponownie wyłaniał się ultralisk. Ta zdolność z kolei jest wykorzystywana przez Kerrigan poprzez ulepszenie na poziomie 20 ultraliska. Tuż przed ostateczną bitwą, Kerrigan ostatni raz spotkała się z Abaturem wyznając mu, że nie jest wcale taki zły. Mistrz ewolucji jako, że nie odczuwa emocji, nie przyjął tego nijak do wiadomości. Jedynie dodał, że cel Królowej Ostrzy jest także celem Roju. Atak na Korhal zakończył się wielkim sukcesem Roju, przełamując obronę Mengska z pomocą Jima Raynora. Kerrigan w końcu dokonała zemsty i z wielką okrutnością zabiła imperatora za wszystkie cierpienia jakie wyrządził wszystkim a przede wszystkim jej samej. Legacy of the Void Podczas, gdy Zagara i Stiukow zadebiutowali w dodatku Legacy of the Void, Abatura z początku tam nie znaleźliśmy. Prawdopodobnie wciąż pomagał Kerrigan, tym razem w walce z mrocznym Amonem, który został ostatecznie przez nią pokonany w Otchłani. Nie jest pewne czy po zabiciu upadłego boga Kerrigan zginęła, lecz wiadomo, że Zagara stała się nową Królową Ostrzy, a Abatur zaczął służyć teraz jej. Dopiero w pewnej aktualizacji do Legacy of the Void, Abatur pojawia się jako nowy dowódca w trybie współpracy. W rozgrywce ukazane są zdolności takie jak leczenie grupy zergów, rozstawianie toksycznych gniazd jak w przypadku Heroes of the Storm, oraz zbieranie biomateriału by zergi stawały się coraz groźniejsze. Jednodniowa Wojna - "StarCraft: Evolution" Adostra i chitha Kerrigan po pokonaniu Amona i przekazaniu władzy Zagarze obdarowała zergi wolną wolą oraz dała Królowej Ostrzy cząstki esencji xel'naga, by uczyniła z niej dobry użytek. Jednakże nie mogły być one zasymilowane do Roju, gdyż budowa esencji była zbyt zaawansowana jak na strukturę genetyczną zergów. Abatur jednak znalazł dla niej inne zastosowanie. Poprzez połączenie DNA zergów oraz xel'naga, stworzył on nowy szczep, pokojowo nastawiony do zergów oraz niezależny od Roju. Ów szczep nosił nazwę adostra i potrafił on odtwarzać na nowo życie tak jak robili to xel'naga. Pierwszą planetą, na której zaczęła działać adostra była zniszczona przez protosów planeta Gystt. W tym celu Zagara wyłączyła protoskie satelity na orbicie by nowy szczep mógł zamieć jałowe pustkowia w tętniącą życiem dżunglę. Królowa Ostrzy widziała w tych istotach niezwykły potencjał. Mogły one zmienić drogę ewolucji zergów jaką dotychczas się kierowały - asymilację. Jednakże taka idea nie przypadła do gustu Abaturowi, który zaczął wątpić w to czy stworzenie adostry było właściwym wyborem. Uważał, że zergi powinny dążyć do zasymilowania innych ras, by osiągnąć pełną dominację. Twierdził, że odwieczna wojna jest konieczna dla ewolucji i rozwoju zergów. Zerwanie z tą ścieżką oznaczałoby zaprzestanie walk z innymi rasami, a według Abatura pokój z terranami i protosami nie był możliwy, gdyż stanowił zupełne przeciwieństwo tego czym był Rój. Zbuntowany Abatur rozpoczął pracę nad kolejnym gatunkiem na podstawie adostry. Używając esencji xel'naga udało mu się stworzyć chitha, która miała unikalną zdolność zakłócania psioniki oraz wszelkiej komunikacji. Gatunek ten tak jak adostra był niezależny od Roju, lecz mógł przewodzić pomniejszym zergom. Aby ukryć swoje dzieło przed Królową Ostrzy Abatur pozbawił chitha zbiorowej świadomości przez co mogły być dowodzone jedynie poprzez werbalne rozkazy. Abatur chciał wykorzystać chithę do tego, by podczas rozmów pokojowych trzech ras nakłonić terrańskie Dominium oraz protoskich Delaamów do wyniszczenia adostry. Doprowadziłoby to do kolejnej wojny lecz mistrz ewolucji chciał zrobić wszystko by zgładzić to co uważał za swój błąd. Aby wcielić swój plan w życie Abatur musiał stworzyć coś, co mogłoby pomóc mu kontrolować chithę. W tym celu wykorzystaj jedną z matek szczepu - Mukav, którą także obdarzył zdolnościami werbalnymi. Walki na Gystt Jakiś czas później protos Artanis zauważył, że satelity nad Gystt przestały nadawać. Chcąc sprawdzić co było tego powodem wyruszył na planetę gdzie odkrył, że ponownie przerodziła się w wielki ekosystem. W obawie przed agresywnymi zergami Artanis chciał doprowadzić do ponownego oczyszczenia planety. Aby temu zapobiec, Zagara wysłała na Korhal lewiatana ze swoją służką Mukav, by poprosić o pomoc Valeriana Mengska i przeprowadzić rozmowy pokojowe. Nie miała pojęcia, że Mukav tak naprawdę była pod kontrolą Abatura i że na pokładzie lewiatana została ukryta chitha. Kiedy Artanis i Valerian w otoczeniu jednostek Dominium znaleźli się już na planecie, Zagara skontaktowała się z nimi, aby złożyć im propozycje rozmów pokojowych na powierzchni planety i objaśnić im jak udało się jej przywrócić do życia jałową planetę. Przywódcy zgodzili się na to, ale tylko wtedy, gdy wyślą swoje zespoły badawcze na Gystt by sprawdzić, czy nie jest to pułapka. Mały zespół złożony z kilku terranów i protosa Ulavu rozpoczął badania nad planetą, podczas gdy przywódcy trzech ras mieli omówić warunki pokojowe. Gdy badacze zapuszczali się coraz głębiej w dżungle Gystt, jedna z członkiń grupy, duch Tanya Caulfield, wyczuła coraz silniejszą energię psioniczną. Nagle grupa została zaatakowana przez grupę zerglingów i pustoszycieli. Całe zajście zostało zgłoszone Valerianowi, który domagał się wyjaśnień ze strony Królowej Ostrzy. Zakłopotana Zagara wywnioskowała, że być może w tej części planety zergi przywróciły swój dziki instynkt i nalegała by zespół ruszał naprzód. Podążając dalej za sygnałem psionicznym grupa natknęła się na wielką strukturę. Rozprawiając się z zergami w środku odkryli chithę, która wyzwoliła eksplozję psioniczną w terrankę Caulfield, która padła nieprzytomna. Na szczęście dzięki mocy Ulavu, zespołowi udało się pokonać tajemnicze stworzenie. Jakiś czas później znaleźli oni kokony adostry, które wyglądały bardzo podobnie do stwora, którego przed chwilą zabili. Myśląc, że to kolejne chitha grupa zniszczyła gniazdo zabijając adostrę. Gdy Zagara dowiedziała się o tym, wpadła w szał. Wytłumaczyła im na czym polega natura adostry, lecz nie miała pojęcia o tym czym była chitha. Wraz z Abaturem, który liczył na wybuch wojny, zaprzeczali istnieniu gatunku. Niedługo potem Valerian dostał kolejną informację, że protosi nieopodal drugiego gniazda adostry także zostali zaatakowani. W tej sytuacji Mengsk wysłał swoje oddziały, podczas gdy grupa badawcza miała zabezpieczyć trzecie gniazdo. Wkrótce walka przy drugim gnieździe znacznie przybrała na sile, a protosi zaczęli przegrywać. Nie trwało to długo, gdyż pod rozkazem dowódcy sił protoskich w końcu zdetonowali gniazdo. Zagara w tym czasie wysłała do terrańskiego statku Hyperion pożeracza z próbką chithy, którą udało jej się zdobyć. Tam doktor Talise Cogan rozpoczął badanie materiału genetycznego. Po odparciu masowego ataku zergów grupie badawczej w końcu udało się wejść do trzeciego gniazda, gdzie napotkały biomechaniczne komunikatory, które pozwalały Abaturowi porozumiewać się z chithą. Znienacka ekipa ponownie została zaatakowana przez zergi. Na pomoc przyszedł oddział pułkownika Cruikshanka, który przy pomocy dział jonowych jednego z zestrzelonych protoskich feniksów odparł przybywające siły zergów. Wkrótce do gniazda wtargnęli także protosi z Zagara, którzy zabrali stamtąd grupę badawczą. Po całym zajściu Valerian zapytał Królową Ostrzy gdzie jest Abatur, lecz ta zdziwiona jego zniknięciem także tego nie wiedziała. Wtedy członkowie zespołu badawczego zdali sobie sprawę, że przebywa na lewiatanie, który był na powierzchni planety i który posłużył do wysłania wiadomości Dominium o ataku protosów na Gystt. Valerian poprosił Królową Ostrzy, by ta spotkała się z nim na pokładzie Hyperiona, na co Królowa przystała. Miało to na celu zwabienie Abatura, który według oczekiwań miał porwać lewiatana i uciec, by terranie i protosi myśleli, że Zagara ich zdradziła wywołując kolejny konflikt. W namierzeniu zdradzieckiego zerga miał pomóc karabin Caulfield, który pełnił rolę komunikatora. Gdy grupa wraz z Zagarą wkroczyła już do lewiatana, zgodnie z przypuszczeniami znaleźli tam Abatura w otoczeniu dużej grupy chitha i Mukav. W tamtej chwili wyjawił swoje plany co do wywołania konfliktu, który miał na celu wyniszczenie adostry. Caulfield powiedziała mu, że jej karabin to łącznik, i że Dominium oraz Delaamowie wiedzą już o jego lokalizacji. W odpowiedzi Mukav zaatakowała ekipę, Zagara natarła na Abatura, a do pomieszczenia wtargnęło więcej chitha, które rzuciły się na Królowę Ostrzy. Mukav szybko padła od ostrza Ulavu. Caulfield użyła swoich inhibitorów neuronalnych dzięki czemu wyniszczyła wszystkie chitha w pomieszczeniu. Zagara prędko ruszyła w kierunku Abatura oszczędzając go, a grupa wróciła na pokład Hyperiona. Skutki Jednodniowej Wojny Wraz z ujawnieniem spisku Abatura i pozornie zniszczonymi chitha, rozmowy pokojowe i sprawy dotyczące wykorzystania adostry mogły się rozpocząć. Mistrz ewolucji pozostał przy życiu, lecz był od teraz bezwzględnie kontrolowany przez Zagarę, by nikomu nie wyrządził krzywdy. Została utworzona także specjalna grupa stworzona przez Dominium, która miała strzec pokoju i adostry oraz niszczyć pozostałe przy życiu chitha, by Abatur już nigdy nie mógł zasiać ziarno niezgody pomiędzy trzy rasy. Heroes of the Storm "Ludzkość nigdy nie brała pod uwagę możliwości istnienia pozaziemskich samoświadomych maszyn. Mechaniczni najeźdźcy pod wodzą Abatura przybyli z odległych gwiazd na Ziemię, aby zrabować zasoby planety i dzięki nim kontynuować proces własnej ewolucji." Abatur to jeden z głównych antagonistów w serii Mecha Storm. Za swój cel obrał Ziemię, którą chciał wykorzystać do ewolucji swojej i całego Roju. Jednakże jego złowieszczy plan nie obył się bez komplikacji, bowiem na drodze stanęli mu mechaniczni bohaterowie - Rehgar oraz Tyrael. Oboje dzielnie walczyli z armią Xenotechowego kosmity, lecz ten drugi został przezeń pokonany. Ciekawostki * Abatur po raz pierwszy pojawił się w grze Starcraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) * W wersji polskiej głosu Abaturowi użycza Miłogost Reczek. Ten sam aktor użycza głosu Dehace i Kharazimowi. W wersji angielskiej Steve Blum. * Abatur to jeden z 18 bohaterów ujawnionych na BlizzConie 2013. * Do tej pory Abatur ma najmniejszą pulę zdrowia w grze. * W Heart of the Swarm, Abatur miał postać olbrzymiego insektoida, którego ciało było tak długie, że gracze widzieli jedynie jego górną część. W Heroes of the Storm ciało Abatura zostało znacznie skrócone, co umożliwiło mu swobodne poruszanie. * Każdy bohater w grze ma oddzielne wypowiedzi zarezerwowane dla swojego klona stworzonego przez Abatura za pomocą zdolności Ostateczna Ewolucja. * Zdolności Abatura Toksyczne Gniazdo i Symbiont zostały stworzone na potrzeby Heroes of the Storm i dopiero później pojawiły się one StarCraft II ''w trybie współpracy.'' * Jeden z talentów Abatura - Adrenalinowy Szał nawiązuje do ulepszenia, jakie mógł on dać zerglingom w kampanii Heart of the Swarm. * Abatur to ostatni bohater mający dostęp do MUŁ-a - maszyny, która była zdolna do naprawy zniszczonych budowli. * Abatur nie ma określonej płci, dlatego też nazywa siebie organizmem. * W jednej ze swych wypowiedzi Abatur wspomina, że zaimki są dla niego niejasne i nielogiczne, co wiąże się z jego charakterystyczną mową. * W jednej ze swych wypowiedzi Abatur bada połączenie dwóch odmian zergów - hydraliska i karakana. Nazywa ów twór hydrakanem i opisuje go jako "kombinację niekorzystną". * W jednej ze swych wypowiedzi Abatur mówi alergii zerglingów na sok cytrynowy. Wspomina także, że nie można znaleźć natury tego problemu. Źródła * Blizzard Entertainment - Heroes of the Storm. '' * ''Blizzard Entertainment - StarCraft II. * ''Blizzard Entertainment - Heroes of the Storm (2015), StarCraft (1998), StarCraft: Brood War (1998), StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010), StarCraft II: Heart of Swarm (2013), StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015). '' * Timothy Zahn - "StarCraft: Evolution". * StarCraft Wiki * Heroes of the Storm Gamepedia * Mecha Storm - Heroes of the Storm * Mecha Storm II - Heroes of the Storm Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Specjaliści Kategoria:StarCraft Kategoria:Zergi